puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Ocean changelog/2009-1
This page archives the '''changelog' for the Ice Ocean for the first half of 2009. The complete changelog can be viewed at Ice Ocean changelog. =2009-06-30= * Updated Spanish & German translations. * Fix problems with tells and away messages. =2009-06-29= * Set the reserve labor factor to 2 for tailors as opposed to 8 everywhere else. * Remove savvy hat from sale. * Fix highlighting of disallowed words on non-editable text. * Fix pirate busts missing add to scene actions. * Fix bonus moves returning if used when entering the citadel. * Fix that multiple trinket racks could be placed in a single room. =2009-06-24= * Add large display case furniture that holds up to 80 trinkets. * Add pirate bust furniture that can be inscribed with information about a pirate. * Add new clothing items: savvy hat and captain's bandana hat. * Add new color: persimmon. The color isn't available for production in cloth yet. * Add rose, lavender, mint, light green, magenta, lemon, peach, and light blue as colors for gems on rings. * Log labor reserve changes to building records. * Increase maximum reserve labor to 8 hours as a factor of throughput from 6. * Fix logging immediately-completed orders to building records. * Fix the count of pirates on buried treasure expeditions. * Fix random chat being flagged as cursing. * Fix opening dialogs on the initial screen after selecting a pirate. * Fix the free portrait mission. * Fix Barnabas getting a woefully underskilled crew against some ship types. =2009-06-19= * Allow banners to be placed on the back wall (below the quarterdeck) on a frigate just like on the side of the hull. * Disable the Ice-specific 10x labor throughput factor for all shop types - this will also affect max reserve labor limits. * Adjust how sunken treasure spots' contents are calculated to take into account what was sunk. * Sea Monsters will now more aggressively go after ships just off the edge of the board (but not those in safe zones). * On the product quotes panel - change 'Duration' to 'Est. Wait' =2009-06-18= * Reserve Labor - Shoppes & Stalls can enable reserve labor - this allows employees to perform work ahead of time (either online or offline) which will be automatically applied to any future orders made at that stall/shoppe. Managers can adjust their reserve labor limits from the labor management interface. Buyers purchasing from a shoppe with sufficient labor to cover their order will see the delivery time as "Immediate" and will indeed be able to pick up their order any time after placing it. * Flag & Crest Tapestries can now be hung on the side of larger ships (such as in place of the white ones which are there by default.) * Blockade job offers will now show on all islands. * Move the Vote on Booty button onto its very own Ahoy panel. * Fix a bug where the total PoE shown for chests was reporting inflated values. * Display Chest counts on buried treasure expedition ahoy. * Adjusted the swordfighting background once again. * Replaced DnD icon with an image version. * Don't require subscriberness to invite someone to be your hearty * If a player vessel sinks in Atlantis/blockade/flotilla, a portion of the PoE aboard is lost rather than added to the sunken treasure on the board. * The Ahoy panel resulting from a /who now stays around until you close it. * Adjust the awarding of chests for puzzle performance - this should be a fairly minor change to the prior iteration, but does fix the bug that hid more specific award titles. * Added giving of loot (rat & furni) to the intro tutorial mission. * Adjusted the bilge clear sound. * Your ships are now highlighted with a bright blue outline on the Where are My Vessels display * Fix a bug in generating shop labor reports that could sometimes misreport labor remaining in queue. * Fix a bug where bots on tutorial missions constantly booch. * Fix a bug where Bumblebeard would take over the top right panel over top of the map. * If you are quickly entering/reentering the gunnery puzzle, don't repeatedly play the intro music. * Add a note pointing out that by logging on, you're agreeing to the Puzzle Pirate Terms of Service. * Note: Spanish language support is not yet fully functional though you will find it under options. Please do not yet report any bugs with this, as it is known to be significantly incomplete/incorrect. =2009-06-09= * Fix the name of the Party Boat portrait background. * Fix a problem with Brigand Kings taking over islands. * Behind-the scenes change related to painting houses/vessels. * Behind-the-scenes change related to claiming rewards. * Behind-the-scenes change related to managing Dragoons/Zombies/Witch Doctors. =2009-06-02= * Desaturate the sky in the new swordfighting background to make it easier to see teaming on it. * Fix skellies and zombies misreporting the number of eights won. * Fix skellies and zombies giving maps to the wrong player. * Fix chests being counted more than once in the eights summary. * Fix title for new swordfighting background. =2009-05-29= * Added new puzzle intro music. * Added new swordfighting background image. * Reduced the probability of swords, gloves, and mugs from chests. =2009-05-28= * Fix NPPs going on drinking binges. * Fix men-at-arms selections for fights being disregarded in Atlantis and the Cursed Isles. * Fix puzzles failing to register after a round in blockades. * Fix skellie and zombie missions disappearing soon after the skellies or zombies spawned. * Fix that items from skellies and zombies always went to the first pirates to enter the fray. =2009-05-26= * Fix crew and flag fame calculations. =2009-05-23= * Fix more ways that pets couldn't get into rooms. * Fix NPPs not showing up on duty reports. * Fix the thrall icon not immediately appearing over a zombie's head. =2009-05-22= * Add rowboat bed and ship's bell furniture. * Add Atlantis and Cursed Isle specific map icons. * Fix NPPs ignoring orders given from the vessel tab. * Fix bug where pets were unable to enter various rooms. * Fix zombies appearing to be too hale and hearty. * Fix buried treasure and shipwreck expeditions appearing too far away from the current location. * Fix shipwreck mast not appearing for pirates in puzzles while the expedition starts. * Fix rigging maneuver progress not appearing in the proper location. * Fix merchant vessels not selling their commodities when reaching port. * Fix /vwho breaking after a vessel changes owners. =2009-05-19= * Fix bug with puzzle permission checking that caused many different symptoms (puzzle board boochery, vessel hold boochery, etc.) * Fix bug with calculation of shipwrightery scores in abandoned games. * Fix issue with sloop recipes so we can turn those back on. =2009-05-18= * Massive internal changes involving how NPPs are handled across the board. Please hammer on NPPs in all walks of life and make sure to /bug any booches or strange behavior. * Massive internal changes involving how product recipes are handled. Everything SHOULD transition smoothly to the new system, but please be sure to double check your shops and report any unfortunate side effects (e.g. losing settings for pricing) * Fix bug that stopped poker games from starting. * Toss the contents of a vessel's booty when "sunk" in non-sinking blockades. * Don't dump the cash contents of a vessel's regular hold when "sunk" in non-sinking flotillas. * Fix issues with Zazzle store items, and turn that back on. * Don't show NPPs' ratings in puzzles that are disabled. * Don't show palace challenge missions for disabled puzzles. * Don't highlight cursing on clients with the chat filter disabled. This may come back, since it's useful for showing parts of a message that SOME people may not see as you intended. =2009-05-14= *Add shipwreck expedition. *More evenly award performance-based chests. *Include the amount of evenly split treasure on the SMH division summary. *Give referers a bandana for referring a new player instead of eights. *Hide wagering-related stuff for folks banned from wagering. *Highlight curse words and stopwords in the chat interface. *Allow mugs, postcards and stamps of portraits to be created through Zazzle (Currently disabled till we fix a bug with passing the images along). *Adjust high end rumble AI to be less extraordinarily skillful at surviving with a nearly-full board. *Lower the difficulty of AI in the introduction missions for rumble and sword fighting. *Remove the item requirement from skellies/zombies. *If no one is fighting them, monsters will now get bored and start leaving one at a time. *Fix bug with competitions rankings 'overflowing' and booching when not participating in every puzzle. *Fix bug that prevents a disconnected pirate in an atoll from being able to set a vessel to sail. *Fix chests foraged near the end of a gauntlet round not counting. *Fix thralls in the Cursed Isles not following their new master if their current master leaves and extra, inactive thralls showing up in fights. *Fix missing text for the rumble introduction mission on the puzzle board. *Fix delay when boarding a fresh navy vessel. *Renamed Atlantean Princess Statue to Atlantean Priestess. =2009-04-21= * Return double-clicking a sailing station to bring you to sailing. * Fixed other half of a rigging bug where a splice next to a wild piece stalled the board. * Fixed rigging bug where a wild or similar next to the pulley didn't properly register as skipping a chain. =2009-04-20= *Fixed a rigging bug where a chain could start from a wild piece. *Fixed a rigging bug where a splice next to a wild piece stalled the board. *Updated German translations. =2009-04-17= Update was initially unstable and was eventually released 2009-04-20 * Added rigging tutorial mission. * Fix a bug that would sometimes let rigging board get out of sync with the server in blockades. * Add missing trophy translations. * Fix a bug that could result in not logging a pirate transacting with a ship's coffers. =2009-04-15= *Rigging Updates: **Changed the name of Hook to Gaff (by popular demand) and Popped to Looped. **Fixed a bug where client-side indicator showed a penalty when cancelling a move. **Fixed a bug where in blockades/sea monsters board would sometimes not reset properly. This may not be 100% fixed so bears continued scrutiny. **Updated puzzle background art. **Added puzzle board screenshot for rigging. **Improved pulley glow. **Reduced text size of Looped (was Popped) messages to better reflect actual scoring. *Include crew restocking cut on job notices. *If you're on a vessel, default to vessel chat regardless of chat-circleness. *Fix a broken translation: m.andlist11 . =2009-04-14= * Rigging Updates: ** Alter the scoring for reduced-color boards. This was resulting in far too low scores at low levels of difficulty and partly leading to it taking too long to get the performance indicator up to a reasonable level. This will likely continue to be tweaked until we get it in balance. ** Fix bug where extra wild pieces could end up floating on the board. ** Fix bug where pieces could be moved half-steps using keyboard controls. * Navy missions and crew creation now allow rigging experience as an alternative to sailing in their requirements. Additionally, for crew creation - rumble is allowed instead of swordfighting and any duty puzzle experience is allowed for non-established server crew requirements * Fix bug where Brand New #1 trophy images go missing. * Fix bug where placing an Enthralling maneuver while there are more thralls on your boat than pirates would cause boochiness. =2009-04-13= *Rigging Updates: ** Increased time between board clears. ** Added a Rig with the Navy mission. ** Clarified a few things in the tutorial tab text. ** Enable the performance-based rigging trophies. ** Add the rigging icon for use on pirate pages. ** Rigging now counts towards sea monster chest award splits. ** Decrease volume on the ambient rope-pull sounds. ** Fixed maneuver-token frame to match background. ** Fixed bug with tar piece being awarded for short chains. ** Fixed bug with showing a high-level special piece at low difficulty levels, but then populating the board with the Wild. ** Fixed bug with stuck tar splatter. =2009-04-10= *New Duty Puzzle - Rigging: Slide the ropes to rearrange the pieces. Form chains of like pieces adjacent to the active pulley to clear them. Just like sailing, puzzle is started from the ropes and makes the ship go faster. The Arrrrtists would like me to point out that some of the art currently included is not yet final (esp. the background). The full documentation page is not yet written, but the in-game Tutorial tab should be enough to get started. =2009-04-06= * Update German translations, including some changes to color names for consistency * Fix bug where atolls could booch the vessel tab * Fix bugs with atoll foraging & duty reports * Fix bugs with looted/ported merchant vessels still showing up on radar/haunting ports * Fix bug causing excessive scrolling on expedition ahoy panels * Don't hand out expeditions to hunt merchants excessively stronger or weaker than you * Clean up presentation of expeditions =2009-04-03= * Update sound library to hopefully fix skipping or stopping sounds * This year's egg trinket winners available in the palace shoppe * Fix bug with completed merchant hunts still being selected * Fix bug with brigand spawning sometimes resulting in woefully unskilled brigands * Only spawn expeditions when defeating brigands, not merchants or monkeys (Fixes bug causing broken payouts from merchants) * Take lazy pirates by the hand and walk them to the X * Mark all boats as "Ready to Leave" escape hatches * Keep quantities of 0 chests from showing up in the ship's booty =2009-04-01= * Evenly split money from buried treasure. * Mark merchant hunt expeditions as completed when defeating the merchants, or when they reach port. Should also fix bugs with unattackable ghost merchants stuck at islands. * Award appropriate charts when awarding an expedition to a stationary location. * Reduce probability of pets going all-in with poor cards. =2009-03-31 - Anchors Aweigh= * Put the start digging label over the pirates standing around it on buried treasure atolls. * Add buried treasure starting music. * Finalize buried treasure placement system. Please /bug if expeditions show up on top of each other or at existing islands. * Fix vessels being anchored to buried treasure atolls. =2009-03-30= * New expedition type: you may be told about juicy merchants in the waters near you. * Awarded expeditions now show up in the "Booty Plundered" ahoy panel. * Divvying booty now removes all currently known expeditions. * Adjust payouts based on the size of the defeated brigand. * When foraging buried treasure, end the puzzle when a player pulls a chest and there aren't any left. * When departing atolls, record a treasureable round. * Teach brigands to come to terms with being hopelessly outnumbered and stop putting off the inevitable so much. * Rename color "cream" to "lemon". * New pet for sale in the palace shoppe: rabbits. =2009-03-27= * Add new colors: Cream, Peach, Light blue. * Add "Evading" voyage configuration. This is the same as a trade voyage, except you aren't paying your jobbers and you can set it anytime, not just at an island. Once it's on, you can't turn it off until you're at an island, though. * Display counts of the number of people searching, foraging and ready to leave the atoll. * Remove the time limit for being on an atoll. * Fix pet names being in German. * Fix expedition foraging duty reports not containing the chests foraged. * Fix helmsman being able to select the active expedition and start an expedition. * Fix vessels being able to sail while at the expedition atoll. * Fix bilge and damage while parked at an expedition atoll. * Fix client hanging when returning from expedition. * Fix expedition ahoy remaining open when leaving the vessel. =2009-03-25 - The Tigers Have Spoken= * Add expeditions to pillaging: sometimes after defeating a brigand or barbarian, ye will plunder information about an expedition. These currently consist of directions to an island with buried treasure, but other types will be added. =2009-03-19= * Fix bug where ships on the battle board would sometimes appear to warp around. =2009-03-17= * Fix bug with spades and hearts games failing to start. * Fix potential timing bugs in spades and hearts. * Fix poker bug with side pots and multiple folks and all-ins. * Fix issue with difficulty of sea monster leagues being displayed incorrectly. * Fix bug with horns not working properly in drinking. * More tweaks to the vessel classes & crews chosen for brigand spawns. =2009-03-16= * Smooth transitions between route difficulties. * Fix bug with medium chest graphics missing in CI. * Fix bug with vessel chat going AWOL. * Fix some booched way-too-thick lines on the chart display. =2009-03-13= * Display route difficulty on chart display. (note: route difficulties will be calculated and smoothed out more in later release) * Various tweaks to the chart display. * Fix timing bug with drinking & drunkeness; this should hopefully remedy the turn-taking issues. * Consider vessel firepower in might calculations; this will also impact spawning on sea monster maps, in flotillas, and in BK blockades. * Lessen the effects of older battles on the ramp. * Adjust impact of dnav performance on spawning. * Fix bug with vessels sinking while being hijacked. * Change default crew cut for new crews to 20%. * Make the monkey boat a little less aggressive based on high-value cargo. =2009-03-10 - Dead by Dawn= * Fix bug that caused some brigands to never be near your vessel. * Spawn brigands a bit more frequently. * Remove brigands' aversions to attacking from near islands. =2009-03-10= * Coax the brigands back out of hiding. =2009-03-09 - The Legend of Curly's Gold= * Fix bug that sometimes caused spawns to fail and sometimes caused brigand ships to swap crews erroneously while at sea. =2009-03-09= * Fix bug causing complete lack of booty payouts from brigands. * Tone down the newly super-aggressive brigand spawning. =2009-03-06= * Slight change to appearance of ships on radar * Fix colorization issues with foamy mugs in portraits * Adjust minimum crew numbers for NPP vessels * First cut at adjusting brigand spawns/payouts - more to come * Show helmsman & crew count for vessels on /vwho * In CI, record a treasurable round after each swordfight win, plus one more when leaving the island * Fix bug that sometimes caused brigands to be spawned behind you, moving more slowly than you * Only allow small ships (those with only one mast) to be used for greeter pillages * Tweak CI chest contents =2009-02-12= * Fixed some sound problems on certain setups. * Brigand payout changes, take 2 =2009-02-03= * Reduced difficulty of Cursed Isles rumbling boarders. * Fixed some Tutorial mission/Bumblebeard bugs. =2009-02-02= * Fix missing portrait artwork for high enlightened mask * Make tutorial mission cope better with pirates going off the rails * Fix issues with Bumblebeard going AWOL on scene changes and showing/hiding the island map * Fix colors reported for plain knickers and shirts =2009-01-30= * Inject melanin into Vargas' hands * Improved antialiasing of outlined text * Improvements and fixes for first-time pirate tutorial =2009-01-29= * New tutorial mission for first-time pirates * New sounds on the Cursed Isle * New starter clothing: patchy pants and solid shirts for both genders * New clothing: plain knickers for ladies * Decreased the number of dragoons that board ships from gorgonyxen and achelons =2009-01-21= * Really add the new crew titles this time * Fix bug causing blacksmithing to fail to start at some difficulty levels =2009-01-20= * New valentine furni in palace shoppe: rose wreath * New titles assignable to crew members * Scale blacksmithing scoring with difficulty level * Cultists and Enlightened Ones now wield weapons of their own making * Make navy gunnery mission only require Apprentice instead of Narrow in the 3 basic duty puzzles * Make navy vessels better understand their available duty stations * Give a button to "Board" instead of "Apply" on the jobbing board when a pirate is already jobbed into that crew * Restrict what html is usable in trinket inscriptions/wrapped present text * Warp to portal arrows if necessary instead of complaining that they are unreachable * Use antialiased text throughout the UI * Antialias the outline on Bumblebeard's speech bubbles on tutorial missions * Shift balance a little more towards cash in Cursed Isles versus items * Flotillas now only blockade an island after at least two weeks of existence, versus one before * Tweak to the clothing color selection interface when creating a new pirate * Always show the 'To home' button, even when at home (and tell users as much if they try to use it there) * Don't require officerhood to see vessel lock status from the docks Drinking: * Fix skull mug to properly only penalize by 40 pts on PLAYING the special, not drinking it * Stein - Make it +15/-10 instead of +10/-5 * Horn - On playing specials, lose 10 points * New Cursed Chalice available from Cursed Isles - Pieces need not be played adjacent to other pieces, +30 points when chugging, become drunk more quickly * Added messages to help clarify certain actions * Fix timing issues with some messages relating to scoring and drunkenness; this includes timing issues causing incorrect scores to be displayed game-end involving tankards Portraits: * Add missing layers for dreadlocks & long-straight hair * Allow holding of equipped flowers * Allow holding of equipped mugs * Solid experience or greater in drinking allows the option of foam in the held mug * Fix booch with buccaneer jacket sleeves being misaligned Misc Bug Fixes: * Fix bug with foraging scores in puzzle competitions * Fix bug with inconsistently aged bandanas from item tutorial mission * Fix bug with vessels sunk between the time they pull into the CI cove and the end of the turn * Fix bug in ship placement coming out of cursed isle gauntlet - previously never placed to upper right of primary exit point. * Fix bug with rumble AI potentially acting bizarrely for higher-level bots * Fix bug with the notice board's inn button when the inn is your home Category:History